The Crimson Butterfly (ENG TRANSLATION)
by kenjifuji
Summary: Fatal Frame A.U. - Levi and his twin sister, Mikasa, got lost in the mountain and arrive in the lost village of Minakami. The Ackerman twins are then trapped in that place ceacelessly living the tragic night of its fall. Levi's only hope is the Camera Obscura - than can exorcise the lost souls - and a young prisoner.
1. Lost In The Mountain

_Hello world! This is my very first publication here, and it is quite particular: it is originally a_ Shingeki no Kyojin _fanfic with_ Fatal Frame _as A.U._ _, written in French by a very dear friend of mine – you'll find her notes right before the story for further details; and just because I did enjoyed reading it, I thought it would be a pleasant idea to share it in a more "universal" language, with – of course – the author's benediction. And here is the result._

 _First of all, the author and I do apologise for the possible faults, of all kinds – even if we may consider ourselves pretty good in English. I paid a quite big attention about it, and my friend did a proofreading to find and fix the fails she could find, but we cannot be to much cautious._

 _Anyway, we hope you'll enjoy it. Cheers!_

 _Disclaimer: this work is the translation of a fanfic written in French by Ylinea - u/4716332/Ylinea - entitled "_ The Crimson Butterfly" _\- s/11038409/1/The-Crimson-Butterfly. I do not own the original work._

* * *

 _Author's_ _notes_

 _Hello, everyone! […] This comes from a strange dream of mine… What if we put_ Fatal Frame _and_ Shingeki no Kyogin _together? My sick brain was unable to shut itself down, and here comes this horror story, punctuated with some_ ereri _. If you never played_ Fatal Frame _(a.k.a_ Project Zero _), just do it, it is worth the shot! I must admit that Levi is slightly O.O.C. in that particular chapter, but let's face it: it nearly is impossible to stay calm in this situation. [...]_

 _Disclaimer:_ Fatal Frame/Project Zero _and_ Shingeki no Kyogin _are the properties of their respectives owners – I would never be able to make such astonishing scenarios!_

 _Love you._

* * *

 **First Chapter: Lost In The Mountain**

The rustling of cicadas, the summer heat, and the noise of a mountain stream. The icing on the cake? A book in my hands. This, is what I, Levi Ackerman, call summer vacations. I was stretched out on the grass, the back against a tree and facing a river, enjoying my reading.

"Hey, Levi, shall we go back home?", asked Mikasa, my twin sister. She was starring me, sat on a rock.

"Mika, could you just enjoy a bit more? It's such a quiet place to be: no teachers, no shouting brats…"

"Nor uncle Kenney too.", she said.

All of a sudden, I felt hands striking my shoulders. As I looked up, I saw Mikasa's head above mine.

"We often used to come playing here, isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"It's a shame that all of these will be vanished very soon..."

True. Our uncle said this place will be entirely filled up with water, as a brand new dam called Mizukami will be built. Some say that it has been delayed because of various troubles. Of course, I felt quite sad when thinking about the disappearance of such a peaceful place; however I won't deny I was nearly relieved for some reasons…

I remembered… I closed my eyes and saw Mikasa again, running after me through this very forest, many years ago. Her and I weren't above the age of 8, back in thoses days… She was begging me to slow down, while I kept running. Then, I heard a shout and broken branches. When I turned back, Mikasa wasn't on the track any more. I noticed a steep slope on my right, and downwards, Mikasa, face-down. Her right leg drew an appalling angle – it truly was painful to watch. And since then, Mikasa never stopped limping, unable to recover. I swore to God I would protect her, no matter the costs.

Emerging from my daydream, I noticed Mikasa was no longer there. I looked around and saw a scarlet butterfly fluttering alongside her, as she sank into the forest.

"Mikasa, what the hell are you doing? Mika!" I called her, trying to catch her up, but she still was far in front of me. The faster I ran, the further she went. The forest darkened and became more and more denser. And then, when I came across a little rock which looked just like a gravestone, the night instantly took place. The darkness was only lightened up by an ascending moon, without any stars. I heard like a voice whispering some abstruse songs, and I saw Mikasa walking ahead, passing by a tree. At this precise moment, I swore seeing a young girl in a white kimono instead of my sister.

How on Earth is that possible? I carried on, desperately calling Mikasa. My voice resonated through the forest. Suddenly, I noticed some tiny lights… My steps were getting heavier, and my sight began to play tricks on me by "showing" me various scenes in black and white. I was about to reach Mikasa, but when my hand touched her body, she turned into the same girl with the kimono I saw earlier; her face looked like a soulless doll. I was so shocked I almost got a heart attack.

Further ahead, I saw her once again, facing a _torii_. I stopped beside her, I could hear her whispering:

"Sorry… If only, if only I haven't abandoned you… Please forgive me."

I quietly left her behind. Another scarlet butterfly came across my sight, and the young girl disappeared; as if she didn't have any body at all, although she could be seen… Was it? No way…

 _Come on, Levi! Find Mikasa, get the hell out of here and go back to uncle Kenney._

I moved forward and saw a huge rock slab right in the middle of a square. The slab was surrounded by ropes that must be used for old rites, and some kind of torches were burning at each exits. I found Mikasa behind the slab, I walked towards her.

"Mikasa." She turned around, and another bunch of butterflies flew away from behind her. They were shiny, it was a quiet surreal sight. Then Mikasa looked at me and began to talk…

"Look, Levi, there's a village down below this hill." I moved forward with Mikasa at my side, and noticed the so-called village. Considering these torches and the faint lights coming from the houses in the distance, this place looked inhabited. All we had to do is move on and ask for directions…

"Levi… Is that the very village that mum warned us about?"

I turned around and looked at her, dazed and confused. What is she talking about?

"Levi, I'm talking about the village lost in the mountain. The Minakami village."

"It doesn't matter, Mikasa. Let's seek some people to whom we can ask for directions to go back home."

"But Levi, the problem is… if this is the village of all gods, we're not gonna find anybody."

"Why? Is there ghosts, living dead? Oh come on, Mikasa… tell me you're not gonna believe these bullshits, please!"

"I don't feel like it, Levi."

"Well, then when we'll back on the road to go home, you will thank me and I want you to explain why on Earth you didn't pay attention to me when I chased you up to here!", I said, fairly annoyed.

Honestly, I was knackered to run after her, and also upset of the reigning atmosphere. I no longer wanted to hear such nonsenses about ghosts stories. So saying, I took the path leading to the village.

"Levi, I didn't heard you, I was… I saw strange things, there was a girl whispering in my hear… That was truly bizarre; and all at once, I noticed I was in front of a _torii_ and that I crossed it."

Right, now this is really disturbing, and I think I can trust Mikasa for not telling me some poppycocks. Then I got an idea… That _torii…_ it must be the village's entrance! To find out, and without knowing if this was a logical feeling, I did about-turn towards the _torii_.

"Mikasa, check this out." She came back to be. Us two were in front the same _torii_. When I tried to get through it, I was pushed backwards: this was exactly what I dreaded, we're trapped in that place.

"Why can't we… Levi?"

"Mikasa, don't worry. There must be a way to escape ourselves, hidden in that village. Nothing will happen to us, I got you covered."

She didn't answered as we move on to the village; along the way, Mikasa noticed something dropped on the ground. A purse…

"What's in it, Levi?"

"Newspaper clippings, and an ID card."

I read the first clipping:

" _NO NEWS FROM THE TOPOGRAPHER_

 _Since a week now, a topographer – named Franz Kefka, 26 years-old, operating on a tracking mission in the mountain for the Mizukami dam is reported missing. No track of him have been found these last days."_

And, the other one:

" _ALL RESEARCHES FOR THE MISSING TOPOGRAPHER ARE DROPPED_

 _After two weeks of researches, the authorities announced that the case is closed. The alert went out thanks to the missing topographer's fiancée."_

Is this possible that the man got lost around here, and never found? According to the newspaper, the case is no more than 2 years old.

"Levi, check out the ID card."

There was a woman's face on it, with brown hair and some freckles. It was written _Hannah Diamant_ , 24 years old. Could she be the topographer's fiancée? After all, that woman came here with these newspaper clippings…

But we had to keep going. Mikasa was trying hard to follow me with her lame leg. We reached the first house. There was a large window with wood bars on it. And, suddenly trembling violently, I looked closely that window and noticed we were observed. That person was pale, with hollow eyes. While it disappeared slowly, my heart was beating fiercely in my chest.

"Levi, look!", said Mikasa.

A brown-haired woman passed by the house's door. She looked just like the one on the ID card, Hannah…

"Levi, do you think we should follow her?" From every perspective, this wasn't sensible. But as long as we didn't have any clues and that we would have to explore these houses sooner or later, the only thing to do is following the only clue which had the decency to introduce itself to us, literally. Considering that, I agreed without looking at Mikasa, behind me.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Mikasa, everything's gonna be all right.", said I, putting my hand on hers.

Except… I saw Mikasa overtake me, whilst the hand on my shoulder didn't move. Too shocked to move even slightly, I only felt a chilly wind in my neck and I heard a morbid whisper:

"Are you gonna leave me behind once again?" The hand vanished.

Mikasa stared at me, before the door, unaware of what happened to me. I was convinced that I would kick the bucket.

"Levi, your hair are all bristled.", said she.

I walk to the door, speechless and trembling. I took the latch and opened the door. This is going to be rough.

But, it will be endless too, I'm afraid.

* * *

 _ **In the next chapter: Camera Obscura**_

 _Welcome to Osaka House. A lovely house, with charming guests. Where Levi should be more… bad-ass?_


	2. Camera Obscura

Hey, everyone! It has been a long, long time (5 months!) since the last publication, the fact is I've been quite busy. Since I'm now in internship, I have some time to spare after work, so there we are: the next chapter. We hope you'll enjoy it!

See you next time!

 _Disclaimer: this work is the translation of a fanfic written in French by my friend Ylinea - u/4716332/Ylinea - entitled_ "The Crimsom Butterfly" _– s/11038409/1/The-Crimson-Butterfly. I do not own the original work._

* * *

 _Hello. How are you? I'm back with this brand new chapter. We're following Levi and Mikasa, bravely exploring the Osaka house. I still have progress to do about my writing, I'll do better the next time. And, again, I'm sorry for my poor spelling…_

 _[…]_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything._ Shingeki no Kyogin _is Hajime Isayama's work and_ Project Zero 2 _is copyrighted by Tecmo […]._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Camera Obscura**

While entering the house, I really had the feeling we were spied. The entrance was a small corridor with what looked like a lumber room on the left. On the floor, there was a (working) flashlight, a handmade map of the village with several notes for each building... According to it, we were into the Osaka house. Then we penetrated in a big room, another corridor facing us, a fireplace right in the middle, a great door with stairs near it. While I moved towards that door, I noticed that Mikasa was standing still, with a genuine expression of terror. I put my hand on her shoulder and I had like a sort of flashy-premonitory-thingy stuff showing me an unknown house. I instantly took away my hand from Mikasa but she caught it on flight. I heard a woman laughing hysterically, and saw her. She was blond-haired, wearing a blood-stained kimono, and kept laughing and shouting randomly. Then I witnessed Hannah, on the floor, being violently chocked by a man.

Then, the blackout.

"Levi", said Mikasa. "Levi, that woman, Hannah... She's starring us..."

Indeed, the so-called Hannah was standing up before the next corridor. She turned around and went onwards... maybe she wanted us to follow her? So do I. Cold sweats kept going through every inch of my body, but whatever. Mikasa was following, looking behind her back from time to time. Then the woman reappeared and turned left, down the hall.

"Levi, look, there's stairs over there and a door on the left, we should give it a glance", said Mikasa. Indeed, there was a door and stairs, so should I follow that woman or rummage in the other rooms first? I looked at Mikasa who pulled me to that door... well, go for the second option, I prefer trusting Mikasa.

The room was in an unfathomable state of disorder... A goddamn mess. My senses of household fanatic were tickling me. Thank God, the other part of the room wasn't that messy. The furniture remembered me the interior design of my grand parent's house, if not more old-fashioned. Though that village traces its roots until the past century, everything was miraculously in good shape... except for that particular room. The shelf was ruined, some sheets hung. Then, a little notebook caught my attention.

 _The Folklorist's Notebook_

 _I came up to that village, willing to learn more about the rumors of rituals in the area. To be honest, it is thanks to my assistant, Munakata Ryozo, that I acknowledged this place. He is a local and he told me about a ritual practiced here. Before going, my old friend, the Dr Daris, gave me this camera he called the_ Camera Obscura _. This artifact has the ability to catch the invisible, what belongs to the outer-world. And I was able to witness it... That thing really can exorcise any kind of spirits or belligerent forces. Daris warned me to not overuse it, as the camera can cause serious injuries on human beings._

Storing the notebook in my pocket, I noticed a box in the corner of the room. Thanks to the flashlight, I recognized the aforementioned camera... This was one of these antiquated folding cameras from the early 20th century. All around the lens were drawn some kind of signs. I then tried take a shot with it, the viewfinder was a circle, and inside there was a small window with a tiny stone. With the camera on my face, I moved forward, and the window lightens up in blue... I kept going, the blue glows intensifies: apparently, this is like a radar or something. Following it, I stopped before a wall; the base was smashed in so I could inspect the other side.

"Levi, what are you doing? Leave that thing..."

"Mikasa, if whatever that notebooks tells is right, that camera will really come in handy, leave this to me. And, what can possibly go wrong?"

Hearing Mikasa sigh, I ducked and looked through the breach with the Camera Obscura.

I saw Hannah Diamant, on the floor, savagely chocked by a man.

"Franz! Stop! Franz! Ha! Nooo... N...!", shouted the woman. She suffocated under the lethal grip of Franz. Without noticing it, my finger took place on the shutter and activated it. A ferocious and out-of-this-world noise escaped from the camera.

"Levi!", shouted Mikasa, grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to look at her. "Levi, what have you done?"

"I activated the camera."

"That thing still works? Besides, that noise..."

"A frightening noise, indeed." I looked at the device and saw the shot coming out... Hannah could be clearly seen, murdered by Franz. It works, that folklorist was right.

Mikasa helped me to stand up, then we left the room. Having the camera, I opened the path and we followed Hannah. At the end of the corridor, there was another door. We entered the corresponding room at once, the same room that could be seen through the breach in the wall. It was small and gaves on a garden. Mikasa looked in a brazier and found a key, then she observed the garden insistently.

"Levi, there's someone here", she said, coolly.

I armed the Camera Obscura and pointed it at the garden. I saw Hannah, starring the sky.

"Franz...", she whispered. "Franz, please come back safe and sound... I'll be waiting here." I took the photograph and the spirit vanishes.

"Mikasa. It was Hannah." I showed her the shot.

"Hasn't she died before, on the previous photo?"

"Yes, but I think it was before Franz's return."

"Its return?"

"She said she'd wait for him."

"How horrible this is, Levi! She's been murdered by her fiancé." My great sister kept starring the floor. "And, what if..."

"Mikasa, hurry yourself! We'll stay together, no matter what happens. I'll protect you, as I promised, do you remember?"

She nodded and we decided to continue exploring. This time, we went upstairs, we could observe the big room we came by earlier. This floor was really worth interest, except a padlocked door.

"Levi, that key… this is the same design as on the padlock", mentionned Mikasa while fitting the key inside.

"Well done, Mimi.", said I, stroking her hair.

"Which proves that fishing around your stuff is useful, little bro'."

"Yeah, sure..."

My nosey-parker-sister opened the door, and what sounded like a badly-tuned radio invaded my ears. The room was spacious, with futons scattered on the floor and another cubbyhole on my left. Pointing my light on that mess, I discovered the origin of that noise… and indeed, it came from a small radio set. And, obviously, strange-looking (and quite right in the reigning atmosphere… a nearly out-of-the-box flashlight, a conjuring camera, and a noisy kinky radio in a shabby house, nothing out of the ordinary), with a gap certainly designed to insert something in. I took the device and tried to store it in my pocket, but my book hindered the access.

"Levi, you can leave this here… It won't be useful anyway."

"I don't think, maybe it'll allow us to find out more about this place..."

"And how will you carry it?"

I took my book out and dropped it.

"Uncle Kenny won't be very happy..."

This settled, I moved to the middle of the room. There was a small desk and a library. While looking closely, a memo was wandering around. This clearly was a feminine lettering.

 _Franz. If you read this note, please rejoin me as fast as possible. I am terrified, I keep hearing the laugh of that women constantly. I see locals running in the streets, their face distorted by fear. If you read this note, please shout… I'll find you very soon._

 _Hannah._

"LEVI!", screamed Mikasa. I spun around and saw Hannah going towards my sister, mumbling unintelligible things. I took the Camera Obscura, the viewfinder glowed in red, so does the radar. It kept panicking more and more. While I was about to shot, Hannah vanished. But the radar was still flashing. Then, the woman reappeared next to Mikasa and pushed her on the floor before trying to grasp her neck.

"HA! LEVI!"

The viewfinder emits a shrill noise, this was my signal! I fired the camera, unleashing a white thunderbolt. Hannah rose and howled with pain until she faded away before our sight.

"Mikasa, are you fine? You okay?", said I, helping her standing on her feet.

"Yes, I'm okay, thanks."

"Let's get out of here."

After catching our breathe, we stepped outside the room. Mikasa took the lead, but, as I was about to get out, the door closed itself, throwing me rearwards. What is it again? I got up and hurried to the door. I knocked, hopping Mikasa would open it.

"Mikasa, Mikasa! Open that door!

Silence. As she ran away? I turned around around to seek for another way out.

Suddenly, I saw a brown-haired young man, wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. He handed me something, strangely I didn't attempted to arm the Camera. When I was about to touch his hand, his stroke let appear a red mark. Then he disappeared, dropping something on the floor. All I heard is a distant " _save him_ " full of sorrow.

An earring, reddish, quite pretty actually. I picked it up and inspected it closely. I sighed: it's nothing more than a bauble. And then, the jewel emitted something oddly strange.

"Is anybody out there?"

 **Let's just hope that a certain young man shows the tip of his nose the next time!**


	3. Voices in the Night

How's it going everyone?

As I said last time, there has been some periods where I've been a bit... unbusy ^^ but that is a great opportunity to do many nice things, like playing wonderful video games, working on good projects and practicing my English, which is one of the reasons I started translating my friend's fanfiction. And, by way, here goes the next chapter, which was slighltly trickier to translate, but no big deal.

Anyway, no more small talking :) I hope you'll enjoy it. Cheers!

 _Disclaimer: this work is the translation of a fanfic written in French by my friend Ylinea - u/4716332/Ylinea - entitled_ "The Crimsom Butterfly" _– s/11038409/1/The-Crimson-Butterfly. I do not own the original work._

* * *

 _HIII EVERYONE!_

 _("Garwsh, she's alive!") Yep, I am, still! I survived after my internship, summer vacations and school reopening. And, have my word, I haven't been idle, but the laziness vanquished me in the end... although that chapter has been achieved for 3 months now, and the next is nearly ready. Anyway, it's finally here, isn't that what's important? Oh, and I hope you're all going well!_

 _[...]_

 _Disclaimer: to my great regret and for everyone's enjoyment, neither_ Shingeki no Kyogin _and its characters, nor_ Project Zero _are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Voices in the night**

What the…? Is it me or the earring just talked?

"Oy! Anyone here? Please…" Nope, I didn't dreamed.

"Er…", I attempted.

"Ha! Can you hear me? Finally!" That voice now caught my attention. It certainly belongs to a boy, or rather a young man.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"Name's Eren, I got lost around here and ghosts trapped me into that village. This might sound mad, sir, but this place is haunted!"

"Don't worry Eren, I believe you, I got rid of a wraith just now. I am Levi, I also got lost with my sister, Mikasa."

"You better run from here, Levi!"

"Not that I didn't want to, but I'm locked up in this fucking house!"

"I may can help you… Before being jailed, I got enough time to thoroughly look over the village. Where exactly are you?"

"Osaka house, upstairs."

"Only one way out."

"Cock, goddamn door!"

"The door refuses to open?"

"Yep, I've been pushed back, then a spirit emerged behind me and handed me that earring."

"This isn't just an earring… although yes, but it's more complex than that. Anyway, just try to open the door again, when a spirit is lurking around, it can prevent all the doors and windows to open."

I approached the door and gently touched it… It didn't rejected me. Is that Eren right? Anyway, I have to retrieve Mikasa no matter what. As Eren told me, the door opens; I rushed to the guard-rail to inspect the ground-floor, Mikasa was standing before the exit.

"Mikasa!"

"Levi…" Her voice was feeble and her eyes void. "Levi… They are calling me, I have to go." She opened the door and looked at me one last time.

"Sorry" said she while leaving.

"Mikasa, come back! Mikasa!" I ran to the stairs, the Camera and the earring in each hand. What's wrong with her? Just what the hell is this? Like in the forest moments ago!

As soon as I reached the way out, I felt the nasty presence of a ghost. I turned around and saw with horror two men with milky eyes, shapeless faces and scars all over the arms.

"Fucking fuck's sake, not now!"

"What's wrong, Levi?"

"Oh hell no, not now!" As pleasant as your voice is for my ears, I have a scampish sister and a couple of abhorrent spirits to care about, sorry.

Again, I armed the Camera Obscura. Why not shooting them both, just to try to save time? I managed to frame them in the viewfinder, which kept panicking once more. I let them get closer, their hands were only a few inches from my face, the air got colder and colder. Time to shoot. Again, that white lighting and that painful noise. The ghosts tumbled down and died out; I walked away at once.

Finally out. But, where is Mikasa? The house was on a crossing, I had to choose between left and right. I breathed in and opted for the left option. I passed near several ruined houses, then another crossing; I turned right without thinking and got down a wide street with stone stairs and a bridge linking a house to another. Down the street, Mikasa kept going.

"Mikasa!"

Useless. She didn't respond. I went down the stairs to discover a imposing door. Mikasa was already getting through.

"Mikasa, stop!"

I was about to reach her when the door shuts. I tried to ram it like a maniac, it didn't move even slightly.

"No, please open. Open, damn it! Mikasa! Mikasa, come back!"

"Levi!" The voice from the earring brought me back to reality. "Levi! It's no use, it won't open as easily!"

But how could he know that? I heavily breathed in and relaxed my muscles. All I could do for know is to listen to that Eren.

"OK then, how do we open this door?"

No answer.

"Eren?"

Silence, again. Then I noticed the huge padlock on the door, preventing its opening. But, I swore have seen Mikasa crossing it, so how could she?

I then decided to seek the appropriate key and retraced my footsteps. Again, a bunch of scarlet butterflies appeared in front of me, like in the forest. Not really giving a damn about if it was or not a good idea, I followed them.

Strangely, they looked quite pretty… Although I didn't felt good about this, I kept going and slowly made the opposite path. The reigning quietness was frightening, keeping me sensitive to every single little noise or rattle. Still behind the butterflies, I observed the different houses. Overall, the walls were still standing, albeit some already had fallen apart - I could even get a sneak peek inside if I wanted. Was it because of the test of time, or another reason? I couldn't decide… Then I put my eyes on another house next to a water well, and saw a child insistently starring me. He smiled and then, faded away, replaced by a sort of brownish stain.

Oh, God... Eren not responding and, worse, Mikasa nowhere to be found... And, to perfect the entire muck-up I stepped into, I absolutely had no hope to be rescued. Up to me truly.

The butterflies stopped before a garden gate, fixed on a small building. I crossed the gate surrounded by the small insects and gently made my way alongside the building's wall; a small tickling of bell accompanying my steps. When I reached the wall's corner, I heard a voice.

"Is that you, Freiya?"

Eren? Was it... was it him? No, it wasn't Eren's voice.

"Eren?"

"Freiya! Come, quickly!

I advanced and saw in the wall a tiny window, exposing someone's face. I was about to speak when that person interrupted me.

"Freiya, where is Historia?"

"Who are you?"

The face looked rather feminine, some black strands hung, hiding her dark eyes. She also had freckles on her cheeks and her nose.

"Freiya, it cleary isn't the moment, you must find Historia and get away! If only you knew what is going to happen soon... I don't want Historia to suffer Marco's fate."

"If you're not Eren, then who are you? And, who is Historia? I looking for my sister, Mikasa! She crossed that big door and..."

"Freiya, to open this door, you have to find a key, hidden close to different twin stelas, like those behind you."

A bit confused, I turned back. Again, butterflies were fluttering above a carved stone with twin shapes.

"This sounds good, but..." started I, but again I was interrupted.

"You have to do fast, I'm begging you..." Her face darkened and – suspected I – changed a bit. I got closer to check what was going on.

"Are you OK?"

Then, that head rose again... now, it was clear that the face changed. What the fuck is it? Now I was facing a man's head, a young man actually, without freckles; the hair became brown and the eyes green with some blue shades. Some quite beautiful eyes, to be honest...

The face suddenly writhed in fear. The young man screamed and stepped back, moving away from the window.

"Hell, no! Leave me alone! Go away!", he shouted, I recognized Eren's voice.

"Eren?" I asked, desperately trying to look through the window.

A silence. Then...

"Levi? Is that you?" Yep, that bloke is Eren.

"Eren, are you all right?"

"Oh my God, Levi, you scared me! Why you didn't told me anything with the earring?

"I tried, really, but you weren't responding, and when I arrived here, that wasn't you..." How could I explain what I've endured earlier?

"What?"

"Your face was different and you were calling me Freiya."

"Oh, you just talked to Ymir."

"Who?"

"Ymir, she's a ghost who took possession of my body when I landed in that cell."

"The ghosts can... Oh, cock!" Now, ghosts can possess you, fantastic! Clearly, this was the final touch to the village's maleficent atmosphere.

"Levi... What Ymir just said to you?"

"She told how to open the door, a story of twin stelas or something..."

"I see... You don't have to be worried about Ymir, she won't hurt you. She believe that you're Freiya, one of the village's inhabitants."

"So, it seems she did exactly the same to Mikasa."

"What?"

"When I told her about Mikasa, she replied about someone called Historia."

Eren looked down for a moment before gripping the window ledge and starring Levi again.

"Levi, you MUST save Mikasa from Historia's stranglehold."

 **In Mikasa's eyes**

What's going on? I felt relentlessly drawn by this house far away... I was seeing that blond-haired woman in front of me. No matter what was happening all around me, I HAD to follow that girl, her voice was desperately calling me. Her sweet voice was asking me so kindly to help her. Now she was guiding me on a huge bridge, leading to a manor. Her hair was floating when she turned towards me, I briefly saw some red scars on the white skin of her neck.

Her lips began to move.

"Freiya will always be with us, forever."


End file.
